Otra Oportunidad
by Ch3l
Summary: Después de un accidente, Iruka desaparece con el mas pequeño de los Uzumaki,recien huerfano, con la ayuda de los Uchiha. . Pero que pasara cuando la situación se torna peligrosa e Iruka necesita de nuevo la ayuda de los Uchiha....
1. ¿Un Final?

**WWWWWAAAAA PERDON TUVE QUE CORREGIR UNA FECHA QUE EMTÍ MAL Y HASTA AHORITA QUE QUIERO ACTULIZAR ME DI CUENTA WWWWWWWAAAAAAAA!! K SUPER ERROR PERDON PERDON…BUENO LO ÚNICO CORREGIDO ES LA FECHA .:O.K:.**

**Bueno pues hola a todos jejeje aquí les traigo mi primer fic, espero les guste y agradecería me dejen un RR con su opinión …jejeje y este fic se lo dedico a mi súper amiga SakuraAngeliux a quien conozco de hace más de 15 años OuO cuanto tiempo verdad..bueno este es para ella quien siempre me ha apoyado y ha sido mi amiga y me ha aguantado de todo jajaja….bueno pues ha leer espero les guste**

**Aviso: Naruto NO me pertenece….le pertenece a Sasuke…no perdón a M. Kishimoto….si por mí fuera los dos estarían juntos haciéndose de todo en la serie U.U lástima que eso no depende de mí TTnTT**

**Advertencia: YAOI!! A todos aquellos a los que no les gusten las pareja hombre-hombre les recomiendo le den regresar a la pagina porque este tratara de eso y nada más que eso…bueno aunque también hay parejas heterosexuales**

**Parejas: La principal es SASUNARU y las secundarias son : ItaDei, SaiSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, entre algunas otras.**

**Resumen: Después de un accidente en el pasado donde los padres de Naruto y Deidara Uzumaki fallecieron, los Uchiha hacen un trato con el nuevo tutor, Umino Iruka, para cuidarlos y mantenerlos alejados del causante de la muerte de sus padres. Pero que pasara cuando la situación se torna peligrosa e Iruka necesita de nuevo la ayuda de los Uchiha, regresando con el más pequeño de los Uzumaki. ¿Qué hará Itachi para ayudarlos? Y ¿Qué pasara con Sasuke ahora que se ha enamorado y se ha metido en el problema de los Uzumakis?**

_**¿Un Final?**_

_14 de Febrero_

La habitación se encontraba rodeada por las llamas que comenzaban a consumir la casa, hay en el suelo podía verse un cuerpo boca abajo ya sin vida, con una herida causada por la espada Kusanagi, la cual estaba tirada no muy lejos de él junto a la persona que causo esa herida, hiriéndose a si mismo en la acción. Aun respiraba, aunque solo lo suficiente para saber que estaba vivo, su piel blanca y nívea se veía aun más pálida, había perdido mucha sangre que escapaba por la herida en el estomago, por donde su espada había pasado cuando hirió al otro.

Tosió arrojando sangre por la boca, sus ojos lucían opacos y ya casi sin vida. Recostado contra la pared y con la cabeza cabizbaja, continuaba tratando de respirar pero el humo en la habitación se lo impedía, lo único que lograba enfocar por a través de los mechones que caían sobre su rostro fue el color vivo de las llamas que comenzaban a colarse por la puerta hacia la habitación y al chico 

que se acercaba hacía el con mucho trabajo. Trato de moverse para alcanzarlo pero no pudo, su cuerpo simplemente no respondió. Se quedo esperando a que esa persona llegara a él, pudo mover su cabeza hacia arriba y recargarla en la pared mientras miraba la persona con cabeza rubia con esos ojos que lo habían cautivado, esos 2 zafiros azules con una belleza comparable al cielo, aquellos que normalmente irradiaban felicidad y amor, pero que ahora solo mostraban miedo y desesperación.

-**Na…ru…to**- articulo el azabache cerrando los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto cuando sintió un dedo sobre sus labios.

-**Shhhh no hables, estas muy herido**- le imploro el ojiazul

-**Hm…esto no es…tose sangre…nada dobe**- y con esa frase dicha en sus labios se formo esa sonrisa ya conocida en el que te decía "Soy-mejor-que-tu" Made in Uchiha.

-**Maldito Teme!! ¿¿Como puedes decir eso!! Esta mucho más lastimado que yo**- le grito el ojiazul- **además tu lo prometiste…recuerdas??... me lo prometiste..**- le dijo esta vez casi en un susurro cerrando los ojos de donde comenzaban a brotar gotas cristalinas, que al azabache le dolieron en el alma, no le gustaba que su pequeño rubio llorara.

-**Lo sé … perdón**- y con las fuerzas que le quedaban atrajo al rubio aun mas hacía el, envolviéndolo en un abrazo, y ante esto el rubio se aferro a la camisa del moreno.

Los 2 comenzaban a perder el conocimiento a causa del humo que respiraban, lo único que se oia a su alrededor era el crujir de la madera por el fuego y los sollozos del ojiazul.

-**Naruto….perdón….si esto no….fue lo que…..esperabas**-

-**No te preocupes ya lo haremos otra vez y veraz que esta vez sale todo bien-**

**-Solo quería…tose sangre…que esto fuera especial…para ti-**

**-El que estés conmigo es lo más especial que puedes hacer-**

**-Naruto….yo….- **su voz se perdió, sus brazos cayeron soltando al rubio del abrazo.

-**Sasuke??-**pregunto el rubio al sentir como se deshacía el abrazo, alzo la vista por primera vez y lo que vio lo dejo aterrado, los ojos de Sasuke estaban abiertos, pero lucían vacios…sin vida..y por la comisura en sus labios escurría un hilillo de sangre

-S**asuke….deja de jugar conmigo….-**comenzó a jalar de su camisa para que despertara-**Sasuke…Sasuke- **comenzó a moverlo con más fuerza pero el moreno ya no respondía.

Su desesperación era tanta que ya no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no sentía las lamas que ya se habían extendido en la habitación consumiendo todo a su paso, llegando hasta donde los 2 estaban comenzando a quemarlos, ni el frío que recorrió su cuerpo al ser empapado en agua por las voces a su alrededor.

-A**quí están!!-**

**-Los encontramos….uno de ellos está consciente…. su herida no es muy grave….sin embargo el otro tiene el pulso muy bajo sus signos vitales son escasos-**

**-Hay que sacarlos de aquí y llevarlos al hospital rápido-**

Naruto dejo de jalar a Sasuke cuando sintió como unos brazos lo trataban de separar del azabache, comenzó a forcejear para evitar que lo alejaran de él.

-**Sueltenme!!...SASUKE!!...SASUKE!! - ** gritaba mientras veía como lo llevaba casi a rastras en dirección a la ambulancia y el ultimo que vio fue como subían a Sasuke a una ambulancia antes de que cerraran las puertas de su propia ambulancia y comenzara a alejarse de la mansión dejando atrás todo lo que paso esa noche, para entonces perder el conocimiento

**SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN**

En el hospital había mucha gente corriendo mientras recibían a los 2 chicos.

-**SHIZUNE!! LLEVALOS EN ESTE MOMENTO AL QUIROFSNO NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER**- gritaba la directora mientras seguía dándole ordenes a las otras enfermeras

-**HAI TSUNADE-SAMA, EN SEGUIDA-**respondió mientras iba tras las 2 camillas entrando al quirófano dejando atrás a la directora que ya comenzaba a llamar a sus amigos para que supieran que había pasado

**SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN**

**(Pov´s chico)**

Abrí mis ojos y contemple el techo, observo mi cuerpo y lo vi lleno de cables, supuse que ya estaban en el hospital….después de todo no recordaba nada de lo que paso después de que me desmaye.

Escuchaba muchas voces en el pasillo, me levanto con un poco de dolor por todo el cuerpo, jale el carrito con los cables y camine lento hacía la puerta. Comenze a reconocer las voces de Iruka, Kakashi, Kiba, Neji y todos los demás. Todos hablando al mismo tiempo

-**¿Cómo están?-**

**-¿Qué paso?-**

**-¿Qué les paso?-**

**-¿Es grave?-**

**-¿Dónde están?-**

**-¿Podemos verlos?-**

**-CALLENSE TOOOOOODOS!!- **hasta yo mismo me exalte también al escuchar el grito que ya sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz-**Muy bien, ahora que todos están callados escúchenme, los 2 entraron a cirugía anoche- ** mientras ella hablaba abrí la puerta saliendo un poco y vi que nadie noto mi presencia, mejor para mí, me quede hay escuchando lo que decían-** todo iba muy bien, aunque ambas heridas eran muy graves, Shizune me comento que los médicos lo estaban haciendo muy bien, pero…**

**-Como que "pero"?-**pregunto Kakashi muy nervioso-

**-Tsk….esto es tan problemático-**dijo Shikamaru, aunque en su voz se notaba la preocupación por sus amigos- ** es obvio que algo salió mal**

**-Shimakaru tiene razón, durante la cirugía una de ellas tuvo un complicación debido a la infección de heridas externas y pues…- **me paralice… que había pasado??...caí pesadamente al piso y fue hasta ese momento que todos notaron mi presencia. Levante la vista observando a Tsunade-

-**¿Qué…que…que fuel lo que paso?¿Dónde está? QUIERO VERLO- **esto último lo dije con toda la autoridad posible y un tono que no aceptaba un NO

-C**hico, pero que haces fuera de la cama??**

– me pregunto Tsunade- ** Regresa en este instante, no tiene mucho que saliste de cirugía así que regrésate antes de que empeore tu salud-**

**-ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO TODO ESO, QUIERO VERLO……AHORA- **esta vez brame y se escuchaba la furia que había en mi voz, nunca pensé que existiera tanta dentro de mí

-**Tsk ¬¬….eres un gran dolor de cabeza, Sakura Shizune, ayúdenme a meterlo al cuarto-**

La mire atónito no pensé que se fuera atrever…pero después de todo si lo hizo. Sentí como las 2 chicas me sujetaban mientras trataban de meterme al cuarto mientras yo en vano trataba de soltarme

-**QUITENME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!!QUIERO VERLO…NECESITO VERLO…NECESITO VERLO**

**PLAFFFFFFFF**

Sentí que mi mejilla ardia, había recibido una cachetada.

**-Lo siento U.U….ahora entra al maldito cuarto para que te explique lo que paso….después de todo creo que tienes derecho a saberlo antes que los demás- ** volteé y vi que todos afirmaban con la cabeza; rendido deje que las enfermeras me recostaran de nuevo en la cama y me colocaban de nuevo todos los cables que se me zafaron durante el forcejeo.

-S**akura, y Shizune….déjenos solo-**

**-Hai-** respondieron las dos enfermeras y salieron del cuarto-

-**Onegai…dime que le paso-** me mordí el labio inferior para mantener la calma esta vez, y no empezar a gritar otra vez.

-** Lo que pasa es que….-**apreté la sabana entre mis manos hasta el punto en que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos-**….que difícil es decir esto maldita sea-**

**-Onegai….-**

**-Está bien está bien-** Tsunade respiro profundo- **lo que pasa es que….-** la puerta volvió a abrirse-**Les dije que esperaran afuera y que no entra..ITACHI O.O!!- ** En el marco de la puerta se encontraba el mayor Uchiha

-**Tsunade-sama ya estoy enterado de la situación, si no le molesta me gustaría ser yo quien le explicara que pasa-**

**-Si está bien- **Y con eso esta vez fue Tsunade la que salió de la habitación

-A**hora primero que nada quiero que no te alteres….bueno dicho eso ya puedo comenzar- **jalo la silla y la coloco frente a mi cama-**Ahora escucha todo y no me interrumpas, lo que el tiene es….-**

**--**

Bueno espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo del fic no olviden dejarme un RR para saber qué tal va mi historia jejeje U.

El próximo capítulo espero subirlo pronto jeje ya lo tengo escrito solo necesito pasarlo a la computadora..yo creo que en una semana ya lo subí...o eso espero… aun así no tardo mucho.

Chao


	2. El Inicio de Todo

**Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de este fic….gomen gomen por tardar en la actualización jejeje es solo que con tantas cosas en la escuela ps ni tiempo tengo para nada TTmTT…pero bueno aquí tienen el sig capi jeje**

**Aviso: Naruto NO me pertenece….le pertenece a Sasuke…no perdón a M. Kishimoto….si por mí fuera los dos estarían juntos haciéndose de todo en la serie U.U lástima que eso no depende de mí TTnTT**

**Advertencia: YAOI!! A todos aquellos a los que no les gusten las pareja hombre-hombre les recomiendo le den regresar a la página porque este tratara de eso y nada más que eso…bueno aunque también hay parejas heterosexuales**

**Parejas: La principal es SASUNARU y las secundarias son: ItaDei, SaiSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, entre algunas otras.**

**Resumen: Después de un accidente en el pasado donde los padres de Naruto y Deidara Uzumaki fallecieron, los Uchiha hacen un trato con el nuevo tutor, Umino Iruka, para cuidarlos y mantenerlos alejados de el causante de la muerte de sus padres, siempre y cuando estos vivan separados y uno esté al cuidado de su tutor y el otro con los Uchiha. Pero que pasara cuando la situación se torna peligrosa e Iruka necesita de nuevo la ayuda de los Uchiha, regresando con el más pequeño de los Uzumaki. ¿Qué hará Itachi para ayudarlos? Y ¿Qué pasara con Sasuke ahora que se ha enamorado y se ha metido en el problema de los Uzumakis?**

**El Inicio De Todo**

_6 Meses antes_

-**¡¡Sugoi!!- **exclamo un revoltoso rubio- ** la escuela se ve genial, es tan grande y moderna…además el nombre me encanta "Konoha´s Collegue"-**

**-Ya ya Naruto, respira-** comento el pelicastaño que iba con el chico- **no querrás desmallarte por falta de aire en tu primer día de clases-**

**-Iruka!! Este no es mi primer día de clases-ttebayo!!-**el rubio hizo un puchero inflando los cachetes y sacando la lengua

-**Bueno ñU, al menos en esta escuela sí….así que POR FAVOR evita los problemas sale-**

**-Demo… yo no busco los problemas….ellos vienen a mi -**

**-Sí seguro ¬¬, como tu digas; espero recuerdes porque estamos aquí-**

**-Hai Hai…a obachan no le gusta que viva tan lejos y por eso te pidió que te transfirieras hasta aquí …ya se ya se-**

**-Qué bueno que entiendas eso Naruto…ahora deja de decirle así a Tsunade-Sama --#...es tu directora después de todo-**

**-QUE?? Esa vieja borracha apostadora es la directora de esta escuela?? Por kami, que acaso no tiene vida?? Después de todo también esta de directora del Hospital….pobre morirá joven por estrés-ttebayo w**

**-N.A.R.U.T.O-**

**-Ya ya ta bien ta bien; ahora camínale para que no lleguemos tarde…porque creo que Kakashi nos esta esperando…bueno w TE espera…- ** con eso el pelicastaño se puso rojo como tomate-

**-Naruto pero que cosas dices, por Kami, Kakashi y yo solo somos colegas O/ñ/O-**

**-Aja ¬¬ lo que digas- **dijo el rubio mientras se llevaba las manos detrás de la nuca y seguía caminando- **pero te aseguro que el "amor" que ustedes se dan no es de "colegas" precisamente w…aunque puede que tú no te hayas dado cuenta de eso-ttebayo¬¬**

**-Naruto y tú de cuando acá sabes de todo esto- **pregunto Iruka pensando que Naruto aun era ajeno a ese tipo de situaciones-

**-Mmmmm de hace 4 o 5 años atrás-**

**-QUE QUE?? Lo sabes desde hace tanto O/ñ/O… y como te enteraste??-**

**-Mmmm…recuerdo que un día los vi jugando y no entendía nada de lo que hacían y le pregunte a Kakashi simplemente sonrió pervertidamente y me prestó un libro diciendo que hay encontraría las respuestas a toooooodas mis preguntas…y mira que tenía razón jajajaja-**

**-Kakashi –.–# ahora si TE MATO!!-**grito el pelicastaño esperando que el susodicho lo escuchara- **como se le ocurre andar pervirtiendo a un niño de 13 años, pobre Naru TnT debió ser tan traumante para ti-**

**-Jajaja no te preocupes tanto Iruka después de todo Jiraiya ya me había mostrado sus libros-ttebayo u- ** el pelicastaño suspiro

-B**ueno ya que...si no puedes en contra de ellos úneteles- **dijo encogiéndose de hombros-** mira ya llegamos a tu salón-**

**-Bah….ni modo…. Y eso que la plática estaba taaaan entretenida-ttebayo u-**

**-Bueno entra ya Kakashi debe estar esperando a que llegues-**

**-Oi te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir….¿Acaso hablamos del mismo Kakashi?...porque que yo recuerde él nunca llega….-** su frase quedo cortada cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre con el cabello plateado con la mitad de la cara cubierta por una máscara y con un parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo, con una voz bastante conocida para ambos grito a todo pulmón haciendo que el mayor se sobresaltara y se sonrojara cual jitomate

-**IRUKIN!! Qué bueno que ya llegaste te extrañe tantooooooo……pero bueno te robo a Naru-chan-**y dicho eso tomo al rubio del brazo y lo jalo dentro del salón antes de que Iruka volviera en sí y le saltara a golpes-**Jujujuju ne….Naru-chan crees que Irukita se enoje mucho por esto??- **pregunto el peligris con su ojito sonriente.

-**Mmmmm no creo Kashi-kun….más bien se va a enojar DE QUE ME ESTES MANOSEANDO EL TRASERO .# MALDITO PERVERTIDO-TTEBAYO!!-** y con eso le propino un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

-**Gomen Gomen Naru-chan-** dijo el peliplata sobándose el cachete donde Naru le dio el golpe y que en ese instante se ponía rojo-** es solo que se ve taaaaaaaaaaaaaaan antojable que no me resistí kukukukuku-**

**- Ne ¬¬U el que leas tantos libros del Icha Icha te hace daño--por cierto….en donde estamos??- **volteo y se dio cuenta de que habían entrado a un salón repleto de alumnos que o los observaban curiosamente o estaban sumergidos en sus propias platicas

-**Oh ciertoooo….Cof Cof…clase les presento a su nuevo compañero…por favor presentate ante la clase-**

**-Hai!!...Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, mucho gusto –ttebayo!! u -**

**- Supongo que el milagro que llegue usted temprano se debe a el Kakashi-sensei …o puedo decirle Kashi-kun?? Jajajajaja- ** grito un alumno haciendo que todo el salón estallara en risas…bueno a excepción de 4 personas…..

-**Joven Kiba…2 cosas… la primera es que sí llegue temprano por este nuevo alumno y la segunda es que si vuelves a llamarme **_**Kashi-kun **_** te juro que el curso intensivo de verano se verán como vacaciones de verano contra lo que te puedo llegar a asignar…..-**

**-Hai Hai- ** y el chico que había hablado movió su mano despreocupadamente para voltear de nuevo a platicar con sus amigos.

-**Ok… Naruto por el momento siéntate en la primera fila junto a Hinata- ** y la chica mencionada alzo la vista y Naruto pudo saber en donde se tenía que sentar, camino hacia ella y mientras iba caminando no despegaba la vista de la chica. "_Está muy guapa"¸_ la siguió mirando, su cabello era largo y parecía de color violeta, su piel era muy blanca y se notaba mucho el sonrojo que tenía al sentir que era observada por Naruto…lo que mas le 

llamo la atención fueron los ojos de ella, su color era algo anormal…serían completamente blancos de no haber sido por el toque lilaceo que tenían…llego a su lugar y le dedico una sonrisa a la chica, que ante esto estuvo a punto de desmayarse "_Veo que es muy timida…jejeje"._

La clase comenzó, ya con el rubio en su propio lugar, este sin darse cuenta de que era observado por 3 personas en especial

-**Se ve muy bien el chico nuevo- **comento uno de manera neutral

-**Concuerdo con él, sus ojos son azules por lo que alcance a notar, y te diré que lo hacen verse muuuuy inocenton- **comento el segundo con un gran toque de lujuria en su voz

-**Tsk…pero hay que traerlo checadito….has visto la mirada que le ha puesto a Hinata-chan??-** comento ya el tercer chico con un tono bastante aburrido observando al primer chico, para luego recostarse de nuevo en la banca

-**Callate --#-**

**- Pero que problemático es todo esto…yo solo digo lo que veo**

**-Bueno ya…regresando al rubito…..han notado esas marcas en su cara??**

**-Sí, parecían bigotes-**

**-Lo hacen verse como un zorro…y yo quiero a ese sorrito en mi kama **

-**No creo que a Sakura le agrade mucho eso- ** comento el chico que estaba delante de ellos que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación

-**Mmmm tienes razón…..-**

**-Jóvenes- ** se oyó la voz de Kakashi- ** veo que los 4 están bastante comunicativos el día de hoy…algo muy raro de su parte….por lo que sería bueno que compartieran esa platica tan entretenida que tienen con el resto del salón-**

En ese momento el salón volteo a ver a los 4 chicos; Naruto sin embargo seguía recargado sobre la mesa como ya hacia un buen rato se había acomodado.

-**Gomenasai…lamentamos haber interrumpido su clase…y sobre lo que estábamos hablando no creo que se adecuado hablar de ello…ya que lamentablemente…no es de la incumbencia de nadie- ** comento uno de los chicos y fue cuando Naruto volteo para ver quién era el que había hablado de esa manera tan altanera con un profesor.

Vio a los 4 chicos de las 2 últimas filas, 3 de ellos en la última fila y al otro en la mesa de enfrente.

Uno a uno los observo, el primero fue a un chico de cabello castaño largo, de tez blanca y con unos ojos iguales a los de Hinata "_serán familiares??". _El segundo era un chico igual de cabello castaño pero más corto recogido en una coleta atrás de su cabeza, la cual parecía piña por como se le hacía el cabello, tenia ambas orejas con unos pequeños aretes y sus ojos no los pudo ver ya que el chico estaba…mmmm….dormido??...El tercer chico tenía una tez muy blanca…mas blanca que la leche…eso si era posible..su cabello negro estaba suelto y era muy corto por lo que caía alrededor de su cabeza sin enredarse en lo absoluto…sus ojos negros y la cara sería que tenia hacía verle algo misterioso.

Ya por ultimo observo al chico que se sentaba frente a ellos y fue el que más le llamo la atención…algo se le hacía conocido en él….pero no sabía que era…su tez era clara, casi blanca pero no al extremo de parecerse al chico anterior, su cabello negro azulado estaba peinado en puntas hacia atrás dejando que solo dos mechones cayeran uno a cada la do de su rostro. Sus ojos negros no reflejaban nada…era como si fueran 2 pozos vacios…su cara se veía seria y pareciera que estaba pensando en algo. Y sus manos se encontraban frente a él entrelazadas y con los codos recargados sobre la mesa haciendo que ambas manos quedaran a la altura de su boca.

Naruto no se dio cuenta de que ya había terminado la clase y de que la campana que anunciaba el cambio de clases ya había sonado, mientras él seguía observando las facciones de aquel azabache….o bueno eso hacía hasta que alquien lo sacudía un poco-

-**Oi tú despierta-**

**-Gomen U me quede pensando en algo-** vio que el chico que le había habaldo era el mismo que había molestado al profesor recién empezada la clase, de cabello castaño y revuelto en la cabeza, con unas extrañas marcas rojas en las mejillas en forma de triángulos puestos de de cabeza (▼)

**-Hai..no hay problema…mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba mucho gusto ehhhh….**

**-Uzumaki Naruto, mucho gusto -**

**-Ven te presento a los demás chicos-**

**-Hai-** y levantándose de su asiento siguió al chico que iba de nuevo al lugar en el que se sentaba-

**-Chicos les presento a Naruto-**

**-Ohayo!!**

La primera que hablo fue una chica rubia con ojos azules**-Mucho gusto Naruto, mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino- **

**-Mi nombre es Akimichi….Akimichi Chouji- **saludo el segundo chico que estaba a la derecha de Ino…él era algo alto y delgado, de cabello rojizo tirándole a anaranjado y traia 

comiendo unas papas (Ch3L: SÍ, ya sé que Chouji es Gordi…..digo robusto….solo que me fascina como se ve de delgado cuando termina la lucha en contra de Jiroubo..ya saben cuándo van a rescatar a Sasuke…por eso lo puse así, pero bueno sigan leyendo)

**-Yosh!! Yo soy Rock Lee, la bestia verde de Konoha Yosh!!- ** todos lo miraban con una gran gotaza en la cabeza, Naruto lo miro y vio que el chico tenía el cabello negro cortado en forma de tazón, vestía completamente de verde..y lo más impactante eran sus grandes cejas "_Dios mío pensé que lo había visto todo con tantos lugares a los que he ido…pero este tipo tiene las cejas más grandes que he visto en toda mi vida"_

-**Soy Aburame Shino- **las únicas palabras pronunciadas por el chico que vestía unas gafas obscuras y una chamarra que le llegaba a la altura de la nariz _"Con tanto calor y este con chamarra _¬¬_"_

-**Mi no-nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, mu-mucho gusto Naruto-kun- **le dijo la chicva que recién llegaba al grupo de chicos.

-**Bueno ya que los conoces a todos porque no te cambias de lugar y te pasas aquí junto a mí total Shino y yo no tenemos compañero así que somos 2 en una mesa de 3…además así no tendrás que sentarte en la mesa de las chicas ¬w¬- ** comento Kiba

**-Hai…me parece perfecto, voy por mis cosas-**

Se encamino a la mesa donde había estado sentado, tomo sus cosas y regreso con Kiba y hasta ese momento noto como había 1 mirada que lo seguía a cada paso que daba, de una manera un tanto extraña…el mismo al que él había observado tanto tiempo en la clase anterior

Entro el profesor y comenzó su clase aunque Naruto no le prestó atención y mejor se puso a platicar con Kiba

-**Oi Kiba-kun..quienes son los 4 chicos del otro lado del salón??**

**-Bueno primero….no me pongas el kun jeje como que no me va….y pues ellos son…-**volteo para ver a quien se refería**-aaaa son Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sai y Uchiha Sasuke….son los mejores alumnos de esta clase y de todas las demás y también en tooooooooooodo lo demás-**

**-¿Cómo que en todo lo demás? Pues ni que fueran Dioses-ttebayo ¬¬-**

**-Jajajaja tienes razón…no lo son; pero son lo más parecido. Mira te explico: Los 4 son los alumnos más destacados de la región, no hay materia existente en la que no sean buenos, en los deportes es lo mismo, en cuanto a las chicas, traen a todas a sus pies sin proponérselo e incluso tienen cada uno su propio Fanclub de chicas obsesionadas por ellos, y aunque 3 de ellos ya tienen novias, no paran de seguirlos, pero cuidadito y se topen con las 3 chicas porque se arma la de Dios es padre- **termino Kiba recordando a la ultima chica que se le acerco de más a Sai_-_**Por cierto mencionaste a un Hyuuga entro ellos, ¿acaso es hermano de Hinata?-**

**-Ie Ie, es su primo, pero cuidado porque tiene checadito a cada chico que se le acerque…es muy sobreprotector con ella-**

**-Ahhhhh y Sasuke y Sai también son primos??-**

**-Jajaja no para que veas ellos 2 si son hermano….aunque tienen un tercer hermano…creo que su nombres es Itachi, lo que si recuerdo es que el es mas grande que ellos por 1 o 2 años-**soltó un suspiro-**aunque no te recomiendo que te lleves con ellos, además de ser los alumnos ejemplares y los chicos por los que todas mueren, ellos pertenecen a una pandilla bastante temida por todos los que aprecian sus vidas tal y como son, el líder de este grupo es Sasuke…bueno su hermano en sí, pero como están divididas en 2 ramas Sasuke dirige esta segunda, y por eso se sienta adelante….solo…y los otros 3 son el segundo al mando y lo que vendría siendo sus guardaespaldas-**

**-Ja pero para que necesita guardaespaldas aquí en el colegio??-**

**-Cierto cierto tu aun no has visto a sus clubs venir a verlos-**

**-Ie ¬¬-**

**-Espera y veras…-**

**-Mmmm eso me suena demasiado tétrico-ttebayo-**

**-Terminando esta clase veras de que hablo-**

**-oye ahora que lo pienso se puede saber cómo es que apenas es el primer día de clases y tú ya sabes todo esto-ttebayo? o.O**

**-Aaaaa…pues sucede que casi todos nosotros ya tenemos mas de 2 años aquí..y cada año es lo mismo jajajaja-**

**-Aja ¬¬…y en que clase estamos??**

**-Es filosofía, creo que sería bueno que te presentaras con el profesor Umino-**

**-No creo que sea necesario…me conoce bastante bien-**

**-Y eso?? Se supone que el también es nuevo-**

**-Sí…lo es … pero aun así es mi tutor-**

**-Sugoi!!-**le paso un brazo por los hombros-**así que…ya pase filosofía este año u**

**-ja….ja….ja...muy gracioso-**

**-Chicos eso es todo por hoy nos vemos en la próxima clase y espero ya traigan sus libros-**se despidió el profesor volteando a ver a un alumno en especial el cual lo vio fríamente hasta que desapareció por la puerta…aunque nadie noto esto…o eso parecía..

-**3…2…1…-** Kiba comenzó a contar señalándole la puerta a Naruto para que observara lo que pasaba

**-SASUKE-KUUUUUN!!- ** muchísimas chicas entraron al salón empujando a la que estaba adelante para llegar primero con los chicos de hasta atrás.

Cuando regreso su vista hacia el grupo de Sasuke se dio cuenta de que el único que no se había movido de su lugar era el mismo azabache, ya que Neji y Sai estaban a ambos lados de la mesa de esté y Shikamaru se encaminaba aaaaaaaaapenas hacia el azabache.

-**Tsk que problemáticas- ** alcanzo a escuchas que Shikamaru se quejaba

-**Lo sabemos Nara. Solo concéntrate en hacer lo de todos los días-**le comento Neji

-**Sí, después de todo no tardan en llegar las chicas a rescatarnos. Porque aunque no lo creas Sasuke-bastardo a nosotros también nos desean**

El aludido ni le dirigió la mirada, solo le dijo una cosa-**Hn-**

**-oi Sai ¿Dónde quedo eso de el "Uchiha Bastardo" que tanto le decías?, digo sin ofender Sasuke-**

**-Pues veraz tuve que dejar de decirle así porque después de todo yo también soy un Uchiha y para rematarla su hermano-** explico Sai mientras 2 cascaditas de lagrimas caían de sus ojos al puro estilo anime TTnTT-**por es…KUSO!!**

Neji y Sai exclamaron al mismo tiempo al sentir a todas las chicas encima gritando sus nombres con fanatismo y tratando de abrazarlos para no soltarlos nunca-

**-Tsk….lo siento no las pude detener mas tiempo-**

**-Maldito Shikamaru se que lo has hecho a propósito!!- **grito Sai zafándose de algunas de las chicas para ser abrazado por otras

-**Ya…déjalo…urgh…y tu Sasuke deberías ayudarnos…siempre vienen por ti y nosotros terminamos así**

-**Hn-**

**-QUE PASA AQUÍ!!-**se oyó una voz muy fuerte después de que la puerta se abriera..Naruto al instante dirigió la vista a la puerta y vio como entraban 3 chicas, haciendo que literalmente la boca se le fuera al piso….no había palabras en su vocabulario para describir el cómo se veían las 3 juntas…

La chica de la izquierda vestía una blusa larga a los hombros por los cuales se veía un tipo de playera como de malla, mismo material con el que estaban hechas las 2 mallas que utilizaba en las piernas, una en el muslo izquierdo y la otra en la pierna derecha, llevaba un short que apenas y se podía ver de refilón por debajo de la blusa, con unas 

sandalias negras que hacían juego con todo, y por ultimo su cabello rubio y corto estaba recogido en 4 coletas por atrás de su cabeza "_esas coletas me recuerdan a alguien"._

La segunda chica a la que observo fue a la de en medio, ella llevaba una playera roja sin mangas y con un short negro, encima del cual estaba una falda rosada con pequeños cortes a los lados, al frente y atrás, de calzado llevaba puestas unas botas negras que le llegaban exactamente debajo de la rodilla con un tacones más o menos altos y su cabello rosa estaba recogido con un listón rojo que con todo lo demás de su atuendo hacia juego perfecto.

Ya la ultima chica a la que vio fue la que estaba del lado derecho, llevaba puesta una blusa rosa sin mangas, con listones rojos como orilla de todo, su pantalón verde lo llevaba levantado entre el tobillo y al rodilla, y sus zapatos negros de piso hacían que su atuendo se viera muy bien, su cabello castaño estaba recogido en 2 chongos por encima de su cabeza en la parte de atrás de está……

En resumen…las 3 juntas hacían un cuadro de belleza perfecto como para hacer babear a cualquiera…

**-Ni lo pienses Naruto…ellas están completamente fuera de tu alcance- ** le dijo Kiba al ver la cara de bobo que este tenía con tan solo ver a las 3 chicas

-¿**¿¡Pero porque!!- ** le pregunto con una mirada perpleja y un puchero en su rostro

**-Porque ellas ya están con alguien-** y le señalo a las chicas que ahora caminaban hacia el grupo de fans abriéndose paso…aunque sin mucho esfuerzo…para llegar con los chicos-

-**SAKURA-FEA!!-**grito Sai quitándose de encima a las chicas que aun lo tenían agarrado lanzándose después encima de la chica de cabello rosado plantándole un beso bastante…mmm….apasionado….

-**Shikamaru-**

**-Temari- ** le respondió el castaño a la rubia para acercársele y darle un simple Kiko (Ch3l: en México aún beso de pico se le dice también Kiko..o bueno cuando menos aquí por donde vivo si…para los k no sepan u)

La última chica se acerco a Neji por la parte de atrás haciendo que todas las chicas se alejaran un poco con miedo y precaución. Le paso los brazos por los hombros uniendo sus manos en el pecho de Neji

-**Te extrañe mucho Neji-** le susurro en el odio dándole un beso en la mejilla para recargar su barbilla en su hombro-

-**Yo también TenTen-** le respondió el ojiblanco tomando una de sus manos para darle un beso

-**Vámonos-** fue la única palabra que el azabache pronuncio para después pararse de su lugar y acercarse a Temari y Sakura que en cuanto el moreno hablo se alejaron un poco de sus novios para poder escoltar a Sasuke como siempre lo hacían.

Comenzaron a salir ante las miradas de todas las demás chicas espantando a una que otra "principiante", como ellas les decían, en el camino. Ya casi en la puerta del salón TenTen se les unió al grupo seguida de Nara, Hyuuga y el otro Uchiha.

Naruto los siguió con la vista hasta que salieron del salón y fue cuando todas las chicas del salón empezaron a quejarse y no le quedo otra mas que escuchar a todo lo que decían

-**Así como esperan que Sasuke-kun consiga pareja-**

**-Si ya solo le quedan unos meses y ella siguen alejándonos de él-**

**-A mi que ellas lo hacen para quedarse con él-**

**-Claro eso debe ser-**

**-Pero si es así no tenemos ninguna oportunidad de estar con el TTnTT-**

**-Eso no es verdad hay muchas otras clases en las que ellas no están-**

**-Cierto chicas no ha que perder la esperanza-**

**-Deberíamos de…-**ya no pudo seguir escuchando de que tanto cuchicheando porque terminaron de salir del salón cerrando la puerta.

-**Oi Kiba, porque ellos se van si aun hay clase-ttebayo!!-**

**-Lo que sucede es que ellos de siempre han estado en una clase de lengua mas avanzada a la nuestra, de hecho es la que toma su hermano-**

**-Hontoni!!**

**-Hai-**

_**Uzumaki Naruto repórtese en la oficina de la directora por favor **_ se escucho por el altavoz

-**Wow Naruto eres único jajaja…no llevas más de 3 clases aquí y ya te llamo la directora-**

**-Ja…ja…ja…ja….muy gracioso-ttebayo!!-** le dijo Naruto a Kiba y tomo sus cosas para salir del salón y caminar hacia la dirección "_ahora que hize??"_

**--**

_Bueno espero les haya agradado este segundo capítulo del fick..jeje otra vez gomen por no actualizar pero es que como ya dije la escuela me absorbe mucho TTnTT pero espero poder actualizar mas pronto jejeje espero dejen RR Chao_


	3. Nace Un Problema

**Aquí tienen el tercer capitulo de este fick**

**Aviso: Naruto NO me pertenece….le pertenece a Sasuke…no perdón a M. Kishimoto….si por mí fuera los dos estarían juntos haciéndose de todo en la serie U.U lástima que eso no depende de mí TTnTT**

**Advertencia: YAOI!! A todos aquellos a los que no les gusten las pareja hombre-hombre les recomiendo le den regresar a la página porque este tratara de eso y nada más que eso…bueno aunque también hay parejas heterosexuales**

**Parejas: La principal es SASUNARU y las secundarias son: ItaDei, SaiSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, entre algunas otras.**

**Resumen: Después de un accidente en el pasado donde los padres de Naruto y Deidara Uzumaki fallecieron, los Uchiha hacen un trato con el nuevo tutor, Umino Iruka, para cuidarlos y mantenerlos alejados de el causante de la muerte de sus padres, siempre y cuando estos vivan separados y uno esté al cuidado de su tutor y el otro con los Uchiha. Pero que pasara cuando la situación se torna peligrosa e Iruka necesita de nuevo la ayuda de los Uchiha, regresando con el más pequeño de los Uzumaki. ¿Qué hará Itachi para ayudarlos? Y ¿Qué pasara con Sasuke ahora que se ha enamorado y se ha metido en el problema de los Uzumakis?**

**Nace Un Problema**

Llego a la dirección y vio a la secretaria llenando unos papeles, una chica de tez morena clara, con ojos negros y con el cabello corto del mismo color, vestía en ese momento una falda y un saco azul marino en juego con una blusa blanca y unas zapatillas de un tacón no tan alto

-**Konnichiwa Shizune-san- **

**-Oh Konnichiwa Naruto-kun :), que tal te ha ido hoy??**

**-Pues bien hasta que la alcohólica esta me llamo-ttebayo**

**-Naruto-kun no deberías hablar así de Tsunade-sama n.nU-**

**- Ie Tsunade-obachan es así ¬¬…..-**

**-A quien le has dicho obachan mocoso --#-**

En ese momento Naruto volteo y vio a la directora parada en la pueta "_vamos ya...así o mas exhibicionista"_ pensó el chico al ver como iba vestida. Llevaba puestas unas zapatillas con tacon alto las cuales la hacían verse ma alto, su pantalón gris le llegaba a los tobillos…pero bueno hasta hay todo iba bien en cuanto al atuendo de una 

directora….pero nada mas elevar la vista un poco pudo apreciar como la blusa de color crema que llevaba puesta ya que esta era bastante ceñida y con el cuello en V, lo cual dejaba ver gran parte de…mmm….los atributos grandiosos que tenía la mujer "_con razón ese ermitaño se caso con ella --…viejo pervertido",_ encima de la blusa llevaba un saco verde que hacía que su cabello rubio contrastara bastante bien con los ojos almendra que tenía.

-**Obachan!! Que gusto verte!! Con verte acabo de recordé el porque ero-sennin se caso contigo °u°-** le comento Naruto haciendo que a la rubia le saliera una venita gigante en la frente propinándole un coscorrón al menor

-**Ittai!! Eso dolio-ttebayo!! TTmTT-**

**-Eso te pasa por andar diciendo pendejada y media…ahora entra de una buena vez a mi oficina-**

Sobandoze la cabeza Naruto entro a la oficina seguido de Tsunade-

**-Obachan para que me llamaste??-**

**-Hay Naruto, tu siempre tan irrespetuoso para con mi mujer-** Naruto se giro al escuchar esa voz en la habitación

-**Ero-sennin??-**pregunto el rubio algo incrédulo al hombre que estaba parado junto a la ventana que por la luz que entraba por esta no dejaba que se distinguiera bien el rostro. El aludido se movio un poco dejando que la luz le llegara mejor al rostro para que Naruto lo pudiera reconocer. Era un hombre alto de cabello blanco muy largo amarrado en un coleta, en el rostro tenia dos líneas rojas que iban desde donde comenzaba el ojo por la mitad hasta el final de su cara cayendo de manera vertical. Llevaba puesto un pantalón y una camisa ambos de color verde militar, encima de esto llevaba un chaleco largo color rojo (Ch3l: ya saben como viste porque la vrdd no soy muy buena en descripciones UnU gomen gomen) y una vez que lo vio bien lo reconoció al instante- **Ero-sennin!! Que gusto verte, cuanto tiempo sin vernos para espiar a…-**Jiraiya fue hasta el tapándole la boca con una mano

**-Shhhhhhhhhh…Naruto no digas cosas que no tienen sentido…ademas cuantas veces debo decirte que no me llames erosennin..que para eso tengo nombre y es Jiraiya ¬¬-**

Naruto deshizo el agarre que tenía el mayor sobre él ante la mirada de sospecha de la rubia

-**Cosas que no tienen sentido o.O??-** Jiraiya le lanzo una mirada de "por lo que mas quieras no hables de más"-**no te entiendo Ero-sennin…además la ultima vez que espiamos a las chica ambos nos llevamos una muy buena experiencia-ttebayo!! w-** en ese momento Naruto vio como la cara de Jiraiya era todo un poema-

-**Oi Naruto…por curiosidad nada mas ¬¬#…. Cuando fue la ultima vez k hizieron "eso"??- ** pregunto Tsunade situándose entre Jiraiya y Naruto, dándole la espalda al primero, que en ese momento le hacia señas para que no hablara…pero que el rubio no entendía "_mugroso chamaco entiende de una buena vez porque si no nos va a ir mal a los dos TTnTT"_

_-_**Para que quieres saber Obachan??**

_-_**Como ya te dije…simple curiosidad ¬¬#...-** Naruto en ese momento estaba ajeno a las auras que emanaban de los 2 adultos, Tsunade emanaba una de furia mientras que Jiraiya por su aprte un de mi miedo absoluto

-**Etto……..no lo recuerdo…-**Jiraiya ahogo un suspiro de alivio al escuchar eso, su secreto estaba a salvo-**….espera ya recordé …fue el pasado 14 de Marzo…cuando nos fue a decir que por fin se casaban-ttebayo!!**

**-Con que…ese día eeee-**

**-Hai…de hecho estábamos bastante entretenidos ¬.¬ hasta que se dio cuenta de la hora y salió en chinga loca gritando y repitiendo "ahora si me mata"…cosa que hizo que me cacharan U.U-** cuando Naruto volteo a ver a Tsunade de nuevo al fin pudo ver la venita mas que palpitante en la cara de Tsunade y el pavor reflejado en el rostro del peliblanco

**-Asi que…por eso llegaste tarde….J-I-R-A-I-Y-A-**

**-Amor, cariño, mi vida hermosa puedo explicártelo ttU- ** dijo el peliblanco al sentir los instintos asesinos de su esposa-

-**Etto…..yo ya me voy U-** dijo el ojiazul caminando lentamente a la puerta-

-**Nada de que ya te vas Naruto- **le dijo la rubia acercándose a el y tomandolo del brazo- **SHIZUNE!!-** Y acto seguido la chica entro a la oficina

-**Ejem me llamo Tsunade-sama n.nU??-**

**-Hai…..no dejes que NADIE absolutamente NADIE entre a la oficina…tengo unos asuntos MUY importantes que atender-**

**-Hai Tsunade-Sama-**

**-Ni tu vayas a entrar…OIGAS lo que OIGAS- ** y ante esta oración tanto Naruto como Jiraiya tragaron duro, porque sabían de todo lo que era capaz la rubia cuando estaba enojada…porque aunque fuera una mujer tenía una fuerza casi inhumana capaz de destruir cualquier muro de un solo golpe.

-**Etto…Ha-Hai Tsunade-sama-** Shizune salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, mientras Tsunade volteaba a ver a las 2 personas que estaban con ella, las cuales por su propia seguridad se habían ido hasta el otro lado del cuarto.

**-Ahora ustedes 2…..tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar y tenemos tooooodo el tiempo del mundo w- ** Tsunade le puso el seguro a la puerta y camino hacia sus 2 víctimas que la veían aterrados por lo que les pudiera hacer

**SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN**

Al mismo tiempo en el que Naruto llegaba a la oficina de Tsunade, en otro salón iba a dar comienzo la clase de inglés.

Sasuke se dirigía a su lugar, el mismo que en su otro salón, hasta el fondo..sin embargo aquí si estaba acompañado…o mas bien aquí acompañaba a alguien.

Las 3 chicas que iban con el se acomodaron…sin sentarse…en la primera mesa central del salón mientras que Neji, Shikamaru y Sai se sentaron en la mesa de hasta tras a la izquierda porque la que estaba justo de tras de Sasuke ya estaba ocupada…

-**Aniki-**saludo el menor a la persona que estaba sentada en la mesa, un chico bastante parecido a él pero con aspecto mayor, con cabello más largo y unas ojeras muy marcadas en cada ojo.

-**Otouto**

**-**saludo el mayor, y como si con esa palabra fuera una autorización, se sentó junto a él, y una vez que el también se sentó, tanto las chicas como sus 3 compañeros se sentaron.

El profesor de Ingles entro al salón y se presento

**-Good Morning, ****for the ones that doesn´t know who I am my name is Ebisu, I am you english teacher and something o don´t tolerate is irresponsibility.. ****now we can begin with the class… ****(**_**Buenos días, para los que no saben quien soy mi nombre es Ebisu…y soy su maestro de ingles y algo que no tolero es la irresponsabilidad…ahora podemos comenzar con la clase**_**)**

Ebisu-sensei, un maestro muy estricto y serio…además de amargado para el gusto de todos, siempre usando unas gafas negras y un paliacate en la cabeza que con la vestimenta gris que siempre llevaba hacia parecer que era oficial en alguna correccional.

-**Now please go to your own seat and open your books on page 12 ****(Ahora vayan a sus propios asientos y abran su libro en la página 12)**

Todos abrieron sus libro y Sasuke tomo un papel y comenzó a escribir algo en el para luego dárselo a su hermano

"_Aniki ¿Dónde está Deidara?, atrás solo vi a Kisame y a Sasori "_

Itachi leyó la nota y al termina hizo una media sonrisa de superioridad…ya saben…esa Made in Uchiha que te dice "Soy-una-chingoneria-cosa-que-tu-no"….comenzó a escribir su respuesta sin quitar esa sonrisa lo que le dio a entender a Sasuke por donde iba todo el asunto V¬¬UV

"_Deidara se sentía….indispuesto como para venir hoy W/ w \W"_

Itachi le regreso el papel y así continuaron hablando

"_y supongo que tu no tuviste nada que ver con eso"_

"_Lo que haga o deje de hacer con Deidara no es de tu incumbencia"_

"_Hai Hai lo que digas….ahora creo tenemos un problema más grande..creo yo"_

"_Pequeño Otouto, tus problemas no son de mi incumbencia"_

"_Hn Sabia que dirias eso…lástima que sea así..ya que esto incumbe a Deidara"_

"_Que problema?" _ la sonrisa de Itachi se desvaneció al instante en cuanto termino de leer esa ultima frase

"_Aaaa ahora SI te interesa" _ ahora fue Sasuke quien puso la sonrisa de medio lado

"_O me dices en este instante que es lo que pasa o te abstienes a las consecuencias_

"_Ya ya tranquilo"_

"_Tienes a 3 para decir y ya llevas 2"_

"_Uzumaki Naruto"_

En ese momento el mayor giro su cabeza para que sus ojos se clavaran en los de su hermano…ambas orbes negras se observaban sin ningún ápice de miedo…el mayor continuo observando al menor haciéndole una pregunta con la mirada "_Estas bromeando cierto"_….la cual Sasuke entendió negando con la cabeza…eso era todo lo que quería saber asi que comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila

-**Mr Uchiha what are you doing? ****(**_**Mr Uchiha que esta hacienda?)**_

**-Lo siento profesor, con su permiso…o sin él me tengo que retirar-** se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta ante la mirada atónita de todos-**Kisame Sasori vámonos-**

Kisame y Sasori, los 2 chicos que estaban detrás de la mesa de los Uchiha se levantaron ya listos para irse.

Kisame un chico de 19 años, algo extraño para el gusto de Sasuke, ya que tenía una obsesión con los tiburones a tal grado de haberse tatuado unos como agallas en la cara, era de complexión robusta y de cabello azul peinado siempre hacia arriba…Sasori igual de extraño que Kisame…aunque menos….de complexión delgada pero de menor estatura, de cabellos rojo fuego y aunque su físico hacía pensar que Sasori era más chico que Sasuke tenía 19 años…este era extraño ya que tenía una obsesión por las marionetas, aquellas a las que el llamaba verdadero arte, no como la idea de Deidara que decía que el arte es algo efímero por lo que solo debía durar 1 segundo antes de 

llegar a su mejor momento en una explosión de arte, cosa que Sasori consideraba patrañas ya que según el arte debía durar para toda la eternidad.

El grupo de chicos se marcharon dejando a un profesor muy molesto. Shikamaru, el chico mas listo y perceptivo del grupo…claro después de Itachi….cambio su gesto de flojera a uno de análisis en cuanto vio que el mayor se retiraba con sus amigos y además recordó algo que lo tenía inquieto…el nuevo profesor de literatura, Iruka-sensei, se había puesto nervioso en cuanto miro y nombro a los 2 Uchiha durante el pase de lista, y con lo que acababa de pasar termino por confirmar sus sospechas, dirigió su mirada Sasuke quien lo miro y simplemente parpadeo, y su significado solo lo entendió el.

La clase termino ya sin ninguna interrupción y los 4 chicos regresaron a su respectivo salón acompañados por sus parejas, caminando por los pasillos ahuyentando a cualquier chica que tratara de acercárseles. Una vez que llegaron a sus salón las 3 chicas se despidieron dejando que los 3 chicos entraran al salón, todos ellos caminando a sus lugares y durante su trayecto a las ultimas filas Naruto llego al salón después de haber estado un buen rato con Tsunade en su oficina y por eso al fin pudo ver cómo iban los chicos vestidos…todos iban de pantalón negro y camisa blanca de manga larga con un saco negro y corbatas de diferente color, lo único que los diferenciaba era la manera en la que iban arreglados._ "Dios que además de amigos tratan de ser iguales o que-ttebayo?? porque andarán todos iguales"_

Neji no tenia puesto el saco lo llevaba bajo el brazo, y traía las mangas de su camisa arremangadas hasta la altura del brazo, su corbata de color café no estaba anudada por lo que caía al frente a cada lado de su cuello.

Shikamaru iba mejor arreglado, con el saco puesto pero abierto al frente, y la corbata bien colocada la cual era color verde.

Sai iba con el saco puesto pero la camisa por fuera del pantalón, e iba jugando con su corbata negra que estaba igual que la de Neji…sin nudo al frente

Sasuke simplemente iba igual que Shikamaru solo que su corbata era negra pero cuando al luz le dio pudo ver k se veía también como rojiza….

Ya que dejo de ver cómo iban vestidos se dio cuenta de que aunque los 3 primero ya estaban en su lugar no se sentaron hasta que Sasuke se sentó "_o.O??"_

**-Oye Kiba**-llamo Naruto mientras llegaba a su lugar junto al castaño- **haber tu que lo sabes todo y lo que no lo inventas-tteabayo u ..porque vienen todos ellos iguales??**

**-Ah lo que pasa es que tenemos uniforme, solo que por ser el primer día podemos venir con ropa de calle..solo que ellos NUNCA vienen de ropa de calle ¬¬U-**

**-Oye pero porque demonios si usamos uniforme sus corbatas son diferentes o.O??-**

**-Pues porque a principio de año te dan a escoger el color y es el que usara en toooooodo el año-**

**-Aja y esa donde la compro?? Porque veo que tiene un emblema bordado-ttebayo-**

**-Esa la consigues aquí, y el emblema es el de la escuela…la como espiral que está en el nombre (Ch3l: el emblema es el de la hoja…esa espiral con el piquito jeje) y a todo esto, para que te llamaron a la dirección -**

**-Oba-chan solo me quería saludar **_"ja esa ni yo me la creo"_

_-_**Oba-chan??-**

**-La directora es como decirlo .….se considera mi abuela ya que ellos y ero-sennin fueron como los papas auto-designados de mis papas jaja-**

**-Sugoi!! Así que también tenemos influencias en la dirección jaja- **al ver las intenciones de Naruto por propinarle un golpe en la cara decidió decir algo antes- ** es broma hombre, es broma….pero cuando dices ero-sennin te refieres a Jiraiya-sama el gran escritor??-**

**-Hai ¬¬…pero ese de buen escritor tiene lo que yo de mujer-**

**-Pues te dire te dire-**

**-Que dijiste-ttebayo ¬¬#??**

**-Yo nada-**

**-Oi y para que es este papelito??- ** y le tendió el papel que Shizune le alcanzo a dar antes de salir de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo.

**-Pues básicamente es con el que recoges tu uniforme….mira ya anotaron el color de tu corbata-**

**-KUSO!! Hasta el color escogen por mí °x°#- ** grito Naruto haciendo un puchero- **haber que color escogieron "**_que no sea verde, que no sea verde"_

**-Pues pusieron naranja-**

**-YATTA!! Oba-chan como te quiero-ttebayo TwT**

Kiba solo lo observaba con una gran gotaza en la cabeza "Y dice que no es mujer….igual que ellas en sus días ¬¬U"

**-Etto..si quieres te acompaño a que recojas todo después de clases-**

**-Hai…Arigato Kiba-**

**-No hay de que-**

La clase continuo hasta las 12…la cual daba paso a su descanzo y mientras el grupo de Naruto se dirigía a la cafetería, Sasuke y sus "amigos" se encaminaron hacia las escaleras que daban a la azotea

-**Ne Ne ahora en que lio están metidos esos??- ** comento Kiba al ver a donde iban el azabache

-**Nani??-**

**-Lo que sucede es que cuando todos ellos van a la azotea significa que algo anda mal- ** esta vez le respondió Ino que se había puesto a su lado-

-**Hai..y eso no significa nada bueno para los demás- **ahora fue Chouji quien hablo desde detrás de ellos-

Con eso aclarado Ino jalo a Naruto en dirección a la cafetería sometiéndolo a un interrogatorio minucioso de todo acerca de el…Mientras el azabache y los demás subían a la azotea para encontrarse con las chicas y su hermano mas sus amigos

**--**

Oh por fin pude actualizar jeje U gomen espero aktualizar mas pronto lo juro por la garrita de kitsune jajaja xao no olviden dejar RR


	4. Explicaciones:Dobe! Teme!

**Aquí tienen cuarto kapitulo de esta historia jeje perdón por tardar tanto espero les guste jeje**

**Aviso: Naruto NO me pertenece….le pertenece a Sasuke…no perdón a M. Kishimoto….si por mí fuera los dos estarían juntos haciéndose de todo en la serie U.U lástima que eso no depende de mí TTnTT**

**Advertencia: YAOI!! A todos aquellos a los que no les gusten las pareja hombre-hombre les recomiendo le den regresar a la página porque este tratara de eso y nada más que eso…bueno aunque también hay parejas heterosexuales**

**Explicaciones...Dobe!! Teme!!**

Al llegar los chicos notaron que eran los únicos que habían llegado, así que Shikamaru decidió preguntarle a Sasuke si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, ya que durante la utlima clase recordó algo que podría concordar con todo esto.

Una simple mirada hizo que Sasuke le dijera desde el barandal en el que se había recargado cruzado de brazos

-**Aun no llegan las chicas-** con esto dicho los otros 2 voltearon a ver a Shikamaru para que este les explicara qué demonios pasaba y como es que él lo sabía y ellos 2 no. Iban a decir algo cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse y vieron que las chicas llegaban, cada una de ellas se acercaron a su respectivo novio y las 3 parejas regresaron su vista a Sasuke

-**Haber Sasukito, porque le dijiste a Shikamaru lo que pasa y a nosotros nos excluyes-**le recrimino Sai-**mira que por que el...**

**-Cállate Sai-** este dejo de hablar, eran casi nulas las veces en las que Sasuke lo callaba, y cuando lo hacía era porque estaba cabreado- **yo no le he dicho nada, que él si sea capaz de razonar las cosas no es mi culpa, ahora mantén la boca cerrada antes de que yo te la cierre a golpes y créeme que esta vez ni Sakura me detiene-**

Sí, Sasuke realmente estaba cabreado, era la primera vez que el moreno amenazaba a su hermano de esa manera...no desde el último incidente 2 años atrás cuando Sai trato de pasarse de listo con él, y aquella vez Sakura logro detenerlo con su ya conocida fuerza sobrehumana, antes de que pudiera hacerle daño a su novio

**-Bien ahora que te has callado...que tanto has razonado Shikamaru-**

**-Tsk que problemático es todo esto- ** comento el Nara bajando la mirada del cielo cerrando los ojos tomando una posición de reflexión-** hasta ahora solo he podido entender que los que sucede es algo bastante grave como para que Itachi se involucre y se salga a mitad de la clase sin decir porque..-**

**-Cierto porque demonios AUCH!!...-** Sai no pudo seguir por el codazo en la costilla que recibió por parte de Sakura y vio la mirada de advertencia por parte de Sasuke..así que tenia de dos, o callarse o atenerse a las consecuencias; claramente escogió la primera opción

-**Tsk como iba diciendo, lo que entiendo es que esto tiene que ver con el profesor nuevo de filosofía que no te quitaba la vista de encima mientras pasaba la lista hasta llegar al chico nuevo...el tal Uzumaki...osea que todo tiene que ver con él...otra cosa es que Kakashi-sensei fue el que presento al chico hoy, así que significa que se conocen de tiempo atrás, el que la directora lo llamara sin razón o motivo alguno me dice que ella lo conoce y sabe lo que pasa, al igual que su esposo-**termino y soltó un suspiro, estaba cansado había tenido que hablar mucho, y en su opinión eso era problemático

Todos menos Sasuke estaban sorprendidos por lo mucho que había podido descubrir en ese escaso tiempo y con tan poca información, aunque Sasuke presentía desde un principio que todo tenía que ver con Naruto "_Después de todo Aniki nunca menciono que Deidara tuviera un hermano"_

La puerta se escucho abrirse por segunda vez, esta vez dando paso a los que ellos estaban esperando.

**-Vaya vaya vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí, a Sasuke-san y su grupito...perdon se me ha olvidado su nombre ja...y supongo que es por ellos que tenemos esta "urgencia"-** comento el primero que entro por la puerta, un hombre alto de cabello plateado pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, de mirada sadica y voz maniática.Su nombre

-**Hidan, cállate- ** hablo el que entro detrás de el, que junto a el provocaba miedo, sus ojos verdes..que era lo único que podía verse al estar cubierto por un pañuelo que iba de la nariz hacia abajo...no demostraban nada mas que sadismo.

-**Zetsu-san vea vea!! Hidan y Kakuzu van a pelear de nuevo- ** dijo una voz animada que recién entraba a la azotea, de aspecto extraño ya que de su rostro solo podía verse un ojo al estar cubierto con una máscara naranja con el único orificio para un ojo

-**Tobi controlate y guarda silencio...-**hablo un chico que tenía el cabello verde y unos ojos amarillos penetrantes

**-Bueno veo que ya todos estamos aquí- ** esta vez fue Itachi quien entro a la azotea seguido de Kisame y Sasori, quien entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí

-**Aniki aun faltan 2 sin contar a Deidara-**

**-Pein y Konan no vendrán, así que no importa que no estén...pero mas importante, se puede saber donde esta Sai?? Es bastante inusual que no este interrumpiendo con sus estupideces-**

**-Aquí estoy Itachi-niisan u-** saludo el mencionado sin molestarse por el comentario que había dado Itachi acerca de su persona

-**y puedo saber porque no estas interrumpiendo como ya dije, con tus estupideces-**

**-Hum digamos que no estoy de humor para eso- ** dijo como si nada sin quitar su sonrisa y sin dejar de ver a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo, y Tobi que fue quien se percato de a quien miraba hablo emocionado

-**Tobi cree que Sai saco de sus casillas a Sasuke-san y este lo amenazo, por eso Tobi es un chico bueno X3-**

**-Tobi guarda silencio-**

**-Sí Zetsu-san, como usted diga-**

**-Se puede ver que ninguno niega nada, por lo que es cierto lo que Tobi a dicho...bien hecho Sasuke-san-**comento Kakuzu con burla mientras Sasuke solo bufaba por lo bajo, ya que el era a uno de los que odiaba mas a Sai, pero al ser un Uchiha no podía tocarle ni un cabello, si no cometería el mayor error en toda su vida...

**-Como sea, ahora dime realmente hay un Uzumaki en su salón-**

**-Hai...y en este momento quiero saber que pasa aquí...nunca me dijiste que Deidara tuviera un hermano-**

**-Hermano??-**Fue la pregunta que casi todos formularon en ese instante nadie sabía que Deidara tenía apellido...todos hasta ese día sabían que no tenia apellido...o eso creían

-**Hai..Su nombre completo es Uzumaki Deidara...-**hablo Sai esta vez

**-Y nunca me has dicho el porqué no debía decir que el tenía apellido, y menos el porqué apareció de repente en la casa...- **hablo Sasuke

De repente hubo un silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper; todos miraban a los 3 Uchihas después de escuchar esa información, que motivos tendría Itachi para ocultarles tales detalles durante tanto tiempo, que serían, unos 13 años quizás??...si casi 13 años desde que conocieron a Deidara.

-**Tsk que problemático es todo esto...bueno ahora que hacemos-**

**-Sería bueno Itachi-san que nos explicara un poco más todo lo que esta sucediendo- **

-**Neji...no es necesario que sepan todo lo que sucede aquí...aun, por el momento es bueno que sepan que Orochimaru anda tras este Uzumaki en especial-**y ante la mención Sasuke respingo en desaprobación mientras que sus amigos lo miraban con aprencion...todos ellos sabían de el pasado de Sasuke con Orochimaru, tema que no le gustaba en lo absoluto ni a Sasuke ni a Itachi...sin embargo iachi continuo como si no hubiera escuchado nada-** y claro algunos otros involucrados que no creo sepan quienes son- ** sonrio prepotentemente el Uchiha mayor haciendo enfurecer a Sasuke quien le respondió con la misma altanería con la que se reía él

**-Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi, Tsunade-Sama y Jiraiya-Sama-**

**-Wow Otouto me sorprende que lo hayas deducido tan rápido **–comento Itachi sin quitar su sonrisa sabiendo la respuesta que vendría ahora

-**no he sido yo, ha sido...-** respondió Sasuke perdiendo la altanería con la que comenzó a hablar

-**Shikamaru, era de esperarse, tu no serías capaz de pensar todo eso-**Sasuke bufo molesto por el comentario-**a veces envidio ese don tuyo para razonar las cosas-**esto ultimo se lo dijo a Shikamaru

-**Gracias por el reconocimiento Uchiha-san, pero ambos sabemos que usted es mejor en eso- ** le respondió Shikamaru haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, gesto que Itachi respondió para continuar

-**Bueno ahora que veo que si saben quienes mas están involucrados no creo que haya ningún otro problema, además de que debería decirles que el motivo por el que Naruto y el Sr.Umino están aquí es porque necesitan nuestra ayuda- ** todos ante esa frase lo miraron con incredulidad _"Desde cuando ayudamos a los demás de esta manera??" _ Fue lo que todos pensaron al mismo tiempo ya que los Uchiha no se distinguían por su amabilidad ni caridad, mas bien por sus negocios y su ambición en todo.

-**Y de cuanto estamos hablando??-** pregunto Kakuzu ya imaginando la cantidad de dinero que había de por medio...sin embargo nunca espero la respuesta que recibió

-**De Nada-**

**-COMO!! Discúlpeme Itachi-san pero no somos caridad como para ayudar al que sea por nada-**

**-Si no te agrada la idea hay esta la puerta que Sasori amablemente te puede abrir, y dejame decirte que esta muy ancha como para que pases-**

**-...-**pero Kakuzu no se movio de su lugar

**-Alguien mas tiene alguna queja?? No?? Bueno ahora lo primordial será que acercarnos a Naruto-kun sin que Iruka se entere ya que el no ha hablado conmigo, por lo que deberá creer que no hemos hecho nada...por lo que Sasuke tu tarea será hacerte amigo del Uzumaki-**

**-Y YO PORQUE?? Tu lo has dicho esta mañana Aniki, tus problemas no son de mi incumbencia- **

**-Pues te incumben desde que el chico esta en tu salón...tienes una semana Sasuke-** no le dio ni tiempo de responder al menor porque en cuanto termino de hablar ya había dado la vuelta y salía por las escaleras seguido de sus acompañantes...aunque segundo después regresara Tobi

-**Itachi-san dice que nadie puede decirle nada de esto a Deidara-san, sayonara- **y asi como llego se fue, sonando el timbre que marcaba el final del receso-

-**Tch vámonos-**

**SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN**

En el salón todos estaban en un completo relajo, Naruto estaba jugando con Kiba lanzándose bolas de papel, y mientras el rubio trataba de esquivar una que iba directa a él choco contra alguien cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Al alzar la vista para ver contra que había chocado haciéndolo caer pudo ver quien era.

-**Gomenasai, no me fije que ibas entrando -**

**-Hmp, Dobe la próxima vez fijate por donde vas-**

**-SERAS TEME!! Todavía que me disculpo contigo te pones en ese plan engreído-ttebayo!!**

Todos aguantaron el aliento, nadie le había gritado de esa manera a ninguno de ellos-

-**COMO ME HAS DICHO??-**

**-Nada nada-**llego Kiba temiendo por la seguridad de su nuevo mejor amigo- ** el no ha dicho nada jeje U**

**-Te dije TEME!! Entiendes o quieres que te lo deletree-** y una venita de enojo hizo aparición en la frente de Sasuke, quien instintivamente levanto el brazo para propinarle un golpe en la cara. Kiba se hizo un paso hacía atrás resignándose a pensar en el moretón que se le haría a Naruto después...pero el golpe nunca llego...al observar a Sasuke todos podían ver como efectivamente este tenía alzado el brazo listo para dar el golpe, sin embargo estaba siendo sujetado por Sai quien le susurro algo para que nadie mas lo escuchara

-**Recuerda que fue lo que Itachan dijo u-**

**-Hmp- ** se deshizo del agarre de su hermano y camino a su lugar- **no vales mi tiempo Usuratonkachi-**

**-REPITEME ESO TEME-**

El azabache ni siquiera lo volteo a ver y siguió su camino-**Te dije U-SU-RA-TON-KA-CHI-**

**-AHORA SI VAS A VER- **y trato de aventarse encima de Sasuke con las intenciones de darle una paliza, sin embargo fue detenido por Kiba

-**Estas idiota o que??-**

**-No lo estoy, pero idiota va a quedar el cuando le ponga las manos encima-ttebayo!!**

**-Te da cuenta de en donde estas??-**

Naruto se fijo de donde estaban parados los amigos de Sasuke, todos ellos a solo 2 pasos de él y no llevaban puestas las mochilas...que estaban ya abandonadas en el piso...listos para detener al rubio si intentaba hacer algo...se calmo y lanzo una mirada de odio a Sasuke quien ni atención le puso.

Después de ese pequeño incidente, todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, y las clases siguieron normales. Ya a la salida Naruto y Kiba fueron a recoger su informe, que constaba de 4 corbatas naranjas, 3 camisas blancas y 2 sacos con sus respectivos pantalones negros.

**-Gracias Kiba, nos vemos mañana-**

**-Si Naruto nos vemos-**

Una vez que se despidió camino al estacionamiento dirigiéndose al auto que tenía Iruka, solo para encontrarse a un peliplateado siendo regañado por su "colega", y es que aunque Iruka ya había admitido su romance en la mañana aun le decía colega cuando estaba frente a Naruto

-**Pero Iru-koi!! TT-**

**-Nada de peros, esa es mi ultima palabra-**

**-TTTT-**

**-Jajajaja Kakashi, a que no te deja manosearlo en un buen tiempecito¬w¬- ** y en cuanto el peliplata escucho la voz de rubio corrió a su lado y se le colgó al cuello

-**Naru-chan TT dile que no se ponga así-**

**-Iruka déjalo manosearte sin eso sabes que no puede vivir u; además este koi tuyo no dejaría de molestarme hasta que te convenza-**

**-Na-Na-Naruto pero que cosas dices /ñ\\\...pero creo que tienes razón no creo que...-**

**-Iruka olvida lo que acabo de decir...es mas no dejes entrar a la casa nunca mas ¬¬#**

**-**

**Naruto?? Porque ese cambio de opinión oO??**

**-Pues porque me está manoseando el trasero-ttebayo!! Quítateme de encima maldito hentai!!- ** el peliplateado se alejo justo a tiempo para esquivar el puñetazo por parte de ambos, quienes comenzaron a corretearlo alrededor del coche. Aunque todos se detuvieron al ver 3 coches pasar junto a ellos.

El primero fue un Volkswagen Eos negro siendo conducido por el que reconoció era Sasuke, y lo acompañaban otras 3 personas, Sai y Sakura a los cuales reconoció al instante, no reconociendo al tercero que iba adelante. El segundo auto era un Minicooper azul cielo en el que iban Shikamaru y Temari. Y ya el tercer coche fue un volvo gris, donde iban Neji, Hinata y...bueno la novia de Neji..no recordaba su nombre muy bien.

"_Hasta juntos se van, juro que me parto de la risa si me entero que viven juntos" _ pero se decepciono al ver que los 3 coches tomaban diferentes direcciones _"Lastima habría sido bueno ver eso u.u"_

**-Bueno Naruto ahora que Kakashi se ha escapado en nuestro descuido es hora de que nos vayamos a casa- ** comento Iruka mientras abría el coche, un Topaz gris, algo viejo pero que funcionaba de maravilla. Pronto ambos ya se encontraban a unas cuantas calles de su escuela sin percatarse de que alguien mas los seguía.

Una vez que llegaron a su departamento el coche que los iba siguiendo se siguió de frente para no levantar sospechas en el rubio. No sin antes asegurarse que el pelicastaño los había visto

-**Anda vámonos, ya se lo que quería saber-**

**--**

**Ch3l: bueno pues aquí tienen este nuevo capitulo**

**Sasuke: Al fin pude conocer al dobe ¬¬**

**Ch3l: bueno pues aquí aclaro algunas cosas u **

**Sasuke: ya era hora **

**Ch3L: el coche de Sasuke decidi que fuera ese coche por que YA se que no es muy lujoso y a lo mejor no es muy conocido pero a mi me fascina ese coche**

**Sasuke: y porque em tiene que gustar a mi??**

**Ch3L: pork yo lo digo**

**Sasuke: ...¬¬**

**Ch3l: ademas piensa lo que puedes hacer en el asiento trasero de un auto convertible**

**Sasuke: Asiento trasero + Sasuke + Naruto CENSURADO ¬**

**Ch3L: bueno aquí esta un link donde pueden ver el coche **

**http: /es. autoblog .com/ images / 2006 / 08 / eos .jpg**

**Sasuke: DOBE!! Vamos a...dar un paseo en coche**

**Naruto: pero es de noche Sasuke **

**Sasuke: que vengas al coche dije!!**

**Naruto: Ch3L ayudame-ttebayo!! no dejes que me lleve TT se esconde detrás de Ch3L**

**Ch3L: Lo siento Naru pero quiero ver un lemon en vivo y en directo toma a Naruto**

**Sasuke: DOBE-CHAN!! DONDE ESTAS?? ¬**

**Ch3L: AKI SASUKE!! AKI!!**

**Sasuke: Vamos Dobe-chan demos un paseo en el asiento trasero del coche toma a Naruto en brazos y sale corriendo**

**Ch3L: bueno me despido los espero en el siguiente capitulo y ojala me dejen un RR...ESPERAME SASUKE!!**


	5. El Reto

**Les dejo el quinto capitulo de este fick jajaja a que no se lo esperaban tan raído...bueno a lo mejor sí...pero bueno aui lo tienen espero les guste jajaja aunque no se como que siento que no esat tan chido pero jaja aun asi aquí lo tienen y el próximo espero tenerlo mas rápido aunque la verdad no creo jaja porque hay un ligero problemin U jeje me van a operar de la muñeka derecha entonces no kreo poder usas la kompu tanto tiempo y menos escribir tan rápido aunque les prometo que el próximo capitulo será maaaaaaas largo y estará en cuanto mi captora cof madre cof me deje usar la compu cuanto tiempo se me de la gana jajaja bueno los dejo leer y grax a los que me han dejado RR**

**Aviso: Naruto NO me pertenece….le pertenece a Sasuke…no perdón a M. Kishimoto….si por mí fuera los dos estarían juntos haciéndose de todo en la serie U.U lástima que eso no depende de mí TTnTT**

**Advertencia: YAOI!! A todos aquellos a los que no les gusten las pareja hombre-hombre les recomiendo le den regresar a la página porque este tratara de eso y nada más que eso…bueno aunque también hay parejas heterosexuales**

**El Reto**

**(POV´s Naruto)**

Titititi Titititi

"_Maldito despertador tan bueno que estaba mi sueño-ttebayo"- _ es lo único que pienso cuando escucho al alarma del reloj, boztezo y me siento en la cama mientras escucho pasos que se acercan a mi puerta; y en 10 segundo se que va a entrar Iruka diciéndome "_Naruto no te vuelvas a dormir que ya es hora"_

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

**- Naruto no te vuelvas a dormir que ya es hora- ** jajaja pues dicho y hecho, el vivir con Iruka es gracioso, con el paso de los años se ha vuelto taaaaan predecible, hasta parece mi mama-ttebayo!!

Me levanto de la cama y camino hacia el baño para darme un buen regaderazo, y una vez que termino tomo la toalla y la amarro a la cintura haciendo que esta me cubra...mmm lo necesario nn. me veo en el espejo y como siempre mis mechones dorados están empapados cubriendo parte de mi frente, debo decir que eso me hace ver sexy-ttebayo!!...que narcisista soy, pero ja a quien le importa, mejor me apuro y me cambio antes de que mi mam-ejem-Iruka venga a regañarme.

Regreso al cuarto y me pongo el ya habitual uniforme del colegio, pobre del que lo ha usado desde que entro en primero de secundaria, como Kiba y los demás, porque es realmente aburrido, no se creo que seria mejor ir siempre de ropa de calle-ttebayo!!, lastima que oba-chan haya dicho que no cuando le di la idea U.U.

Haber veamos hoy es viernes, no hay nada de interesante hoy mas que esas 2 horas de deportes...pueden creerlo...porque yo no, dios quien aguanta 2 horas seguidas de esa materia, es 

insano-ttebayo, el único que lo aguanta es Lee; pero el no es particularmente una persona NORMAL ¬¬. Pero ni que hacerle al asunto, tengo que tomar la clase...Espera un momento...hoy es viernes...DEMONIOS HABIA OLVIDADO LO DEL RETO CON EL TEME-TTEBAYO!!

**Flash Back**

**Miércoles**

**Clase de Matemáticas con Azuma-Sensei**

**-Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto; pasen al pizarrón a resolver el siguiente problema-**

Los 2 chicos se levantaron y caminaron al frente del salón llegando con el profesor quien les tendio un plumón para comenzar el ejercicio

-**Pueden comenzar-**

"_Ya vera ese Teme ahorita mismo le voy a demostrar quien es el mejor-ttebayo!!"_ pensaba el rubio mientras comenzaba con el ejercicio

-**Hn, termine- **

-**QUEEEEEE?? No puede ser cierto °x°- **"_no pudo resolverlo en minuto y medio...o si?"_

**-La respuesta es correcta joven Uchiha, ambos pueden volver a sentarse en sus lugares-**

**-Hn, lo ves Dobe te gane- ** respondió el azabache esbozando su sonrisa Made in Uchiha "Soy-mejor-que-tu-en-todo-y-para-todo"

**-TEME!! Yo puedo ganarate en lo que sea y cuando sea-ttebayo!!-**

**-Oh, eso piensas??-**

**-Me esta retando??-**

**-Hn, Dobe me sorprende que entendieras lo que dije...y si sí te estoy retando, aceptas??-**

**-Pues claro que acepto T-E-M-E!!-**

**-Entonces te veo el viernes en deportes Dobe, hay veremos si tu bocota sigue siendo igual de grande y habladora como ahora-**

Con eso dicho ambos regresaron a sus respectivos lugares ante la mirada atónita de todo el salón, incluso el profesor se había quedado sorprendido al ver que uno de sus alumnos mas callados decía algo mas que no fuera su "hmp", y en cuanto a los alumnos todos estaban boquiabiertos, primero porque nadie jamás le había hablado de esa manera tan desafiante ni habían intentado retarle, y segundo, porque habían escuchado a Sasuke tener una "conversación" medianamente civilizada con alguien

**Fin Flash Back**

**-Como pude olvidar tan importante-ttebayo!!**

**-** grite haciendo que Iruka tirara algo en la cocina, y lo se porque se escucho un ruido fuerte y a un Iruka maldiciendo por mi comportamiento jeje, aunque nada me puede arruinar la mañana, hoy le quitare a Sasuke lo chulito...

**(Fin POV´s Naruto)**

**SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN**

En el salón de clases todos estaban ansiosos porque llegara la clase de deportes, ya media escuela, si no es que toda, estaba enterada de lo que sucedería a esa hora..una hora...solo 1 hora más para ver cómo le iba al chico nuevo

-**Sasukin no crees que esta es una mala idea-**comento Sai-**después de todo Itachan dijo que te le acercaras u-**

**-El cómo lo haga no te importa-** replico su hermano

-**Pero manito tu sabes que no puedes perder en esto-**

**-Hmp-**y poniendo su sonrisa de "Soy-Dios-en-todo-su-esplendor" le respondió-** como si el Dobe me fuera a ganar-**

**-Lo que digas-**

La clase termino y todos se fueron al gimnasio, donde en el vestidor estaba Naruto que se lo comían los nervios, jamás había enfrentado a alguien tan engreído como Sasuke, que tal si todo esto era una broma para joderlo nada mas??, y que si no??, que ganaba Sasuke con vencerlo??, mil y un preguntas estaban en la cabeza del rubio pero decidió desecharlas en cuanto salió del vestidor acompañado de Kiba, quien lo había esperado incluso cuando Sasuke y sus amigos salian de esté hacia el gimnasio "_Vamos Naruto, confianza-ttebayo!! ahora les demostraras a todos quien es mejor, barreras el piso con ese engreído de Sasuke claro que..."___sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al abrir la puerta y ver el "espectáculo" que el azabache estaba haciendo frente a muchas fans que gritaban frases de admiración desde donde estaban sentadas en las gradas .

Lo que lo sorprendió aun mas fue la manera de jugar del azabache...estaba jugando baloncesto con sus 3 amigos y algunos otros chicos...pero lo hacía de maniera que parecía se runo con el balón.

El azabache al ver a Naruto en la puerta decidió lucirse AUN mas y apenas tuvo el balón en las manos burlo a todos los chicos que trataron de detenerlo para encestar de manera fenomenal quedando colgado de la misma canasta.

**-Miren quien decidió aparecerse, el Dobe hace acto de presencia, pensé que el miedo te ganaría y que no vendrías- **comento el chico ganando algunas risas por parte de sus compañeros

-**SERÁS TEME!! Uzumaki Naruto nunca se retracta y que eso te quede claro-** vocifero el rubio

-**BUENOS DIAS JOVENES!!**

**-** el rubio salto al escuchar tremendo grito detrás de sí, giro el rostro para ver quien había gritado de esa manera, pensando que había sido lee...

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no era Lee _"OMG!! QUE COSA ES ESO OxO!!"_ pensó al ver al profesor; de cierta manera le recordaba a su amigo, tenia el mismo corte de cabello e igual color negro, traía una vestimenta completamente ridícula en toda la extensión de la palabra ya que parecía que traía un mameluco verde con unos calentadores anaranjados en las piernas

-**Mi nombre es Maito Gai y seré su profesor de deportes como cada año así que jóvenes explotemos toda la energía que poseen en la flor de su juventud dando 20 vueltas a la pista de carreras YOSH!!-**_**"**__20 vueltas!!"_

-**Oh Gai-sensei es usted magnifico al explotar de esa manera nuestras habilidades- **comento Lee dejando ver como caían cascaditas de sus ojos y mostraba una sonrisa en sus labios

-**Mi querido alumno Lee, ustedes que el poder y la fuerza de la juventud son mi inspiración- N**aturo por un momento pudo ver un fondo rosado y miles de estrellitas a su alrededor

-**cof cof-**

**-Cierto cierto...después podremos ver como el joven Uchiha se desempeña en clase junto con su compañero Uzumaki, ya que el amablemente me ha pedido que le preste el gimnasio, y claro que no podía negarme a tal petición-**

Aunque todos ya sabían a que se refería nadie pensó que Gai lo fuera a apoyar de esa manera, asi que resignados salieron del gimnasio hasta llegar a la pista y comenzaron a dar las vueltas, desde donde comenzó la lucha reñida entre Sasuke y Naruto, donde este ultimo trataba de seguirle el paso al primero fracasando por muy poco y llegando después de el por escasos segundos, ambos logrando un record de 24 minutos mientras que todos los demás terminaron las 20 vueltas después de 40 minutos siendo Shikamaru el ultimo

-**muy bien hecho jóvenes ojala esa energía que tienen nunca se acabe, el gimnasio es todo tuyo Sasuke...LEE!! vayamos a dar una vueltas al campus en lo que ellos terminan**

**-SÍ GAI-SENSEI!!-** todos miraban como el par se alejaba con una gran gotaza en la cabeza, aun después de haber estado con ellos desde 1° de secundaria nadie los entendía.

-H**mp...Oei tú Dobe-**

**-Que no me llames Dobe-ttebayo!!-**

**-Como quieras; primero jugaremos 4 tiempos de baloncesto, luego 2 de voleibol y por ultimo 3 sets de tenis...te parece o es mucho para ti?-**

-"_Es demasiado-ttebayo" _**Por mi esta bien ya veraz como te gano-ttebayo!!-**

**-Hmp- ** el resto de la clase simplemente camino hacia las gradas para poder ver bien sin tener que estar en el camino de ninguno de los dos

-**Los Dobes primero-** sonrió arrogante el azabache

-**Como quieras Teme ¬¬**

El juego comenzó demostrando el perfecto dominio que Sasuke tenía sobre el balón y lo bien que sabía jugar tal deporte. Después del 2 tiempo el azabache iba ganando por...bueno digamos que 

por muchas canastas...y en el tercer tiempo sucedió algo que ninguna chica fan de Sasuke hubiera querido.

Naruto en un intento por bloquear a Sasuke hizo que este cayera sobre él, lo que provoco que los labios de ambos quedaran unidos, dándose un roce con los labios, pero que a fin de cuentas era un beso. Ninguno de los 2 se movía, ambos únicamente se miraban fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en las orbes azules y en las orbes negras...esto causo que todas las chicas gritara como locas antes tal acción mientras que los chicos los veian con...sorpresa...aunque únicamente 2 bufaban por lo que acababa de suceder, y fueron los únicos que lograron leer los labios en el momento en el que el azabache le dijo algo a Naruto...algo que nadie mas fue capaz de entender o siquiera escuchar, ya que en cuanto Sasuke reacciono, se apoyo en sus manos que estaban a cada lado de la cabeza del rubio y se levanto para quedar cara a cara con él, poniendo su sonrisa mas burlona

-**Si tanto querías que te besara solo tenías que pedírmelo, d-o-b-e-**y sin mas se levanto para ir por el balón que había rodado unos cuantos pasos mas alla de ellos.

Mientras, en la cabeza de Naruto había 2 chibi narutos, uno que gritaba como loco y corría en círculos con unos grandes corazones por ojos "_Kami existe Kami existe" _...a diferencia del segundo que tenía llamas en los ojos, una sonrisa maquiavélica y un peluche de Sasuke al que le estaba practicando vudú mientras lo único que decía era "_MUERE MUERE MUERE"_

Aun asi reacciono segundos después de que Sasuke se levantara, para después ponerse mas rojo que un tomate a causa de la vergüenza

-**PERO COMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESO-TTEBAYO!!-**

**-Hmp, yo no he sido el que lo causo; además no te has quitado-**y la sonrisa "Soy-Dios-en-todo-su-esplendor" hizo acto de presencia...y el rubio mas que molestarse se había sonrojado al verse descubierto de esa manera...por que tenía que admitirlo, aun solo fue un roce de labios le había dejado un buen sabor en la boca...como a café...cosa que el no disfrutaba mucho, pero que en ese momento el fascino...aun así se comporto como si nada hubiera pasado y siguió jugando con el azabache que no dejaba de ganarle al rubio

**SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN**

En las gradas Sai empezaba a hacer sus preguntas lógicas ilógicas ¬¬

-**¿Se ha dejado bloquear a propósito, cierto?**

**-Aja-**respondiero Shikamaru al mismo tiempo

-**Y se ha dejado caer a propósito verdad?**

**-Aja-**

**-Pero el no tenía planeado besarlo-**

**-Aja-**

**-Lo sabía!!-**ambos chicos pensaron que al fin había entendido lo que había pasado-**A Sasuke le gusta Naruto X3- **y no falto la caída estilo anime de los otros 2 chicos al ver que se equivocaban 

con respecto a Sai "_Vaya que si es idiota" _pero en cuanto se recuperaron de esa caída Shikamaru le explico a Sai con peras y manzanas

_-_**Tsk, Sai a veces me sorprendes- **dirigió su mirada a este y vio que como siempre, tenía plasmada esa sonrisa falsa-**Sasuke no esperaba besarlo, más bien quería quedar sobre el nada más para molestar al rubio-**

**-Ves te dije que le gustaba...alguna vez leí en un libro que si alguien te gusta y no le quieres decir eso que sientes, lo que haces es molestarlo**

**-Kami que no es que le guste, es que su orgullo no le permite hacer amigos asi que hara que Naruto se acerque a el y no viceversa...es tu hermano y no lo conoces lo suficiente como para saber eso Sai?- **respondió esta vez Neji que ya estaba harto del poco entendimiento que Sai tenía ante cualquier situación

**-No lo conozco por que no tiene mucho que estoy con ellos u además el no es de los que le va platicando toda su vida a cualquiera...miren ya están jugando voleibol- **respondió sin molestarse ante el comentario dejando a sus dos compañeros con la mirada en blanco, y es que era cierto no tenía más de 2 años de estar con ellos...y claro que su primera impresión con Sasuke no fue la mejor ni la que todos esperaban, aun así decidieron dejar el tema hay y ver cómo iban en el juego los otros 2

**SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN**

Ya en la cancha, Naruto ahora si le daba batalla al azabache, ya que el marcador iba mas parejo que el anterior y no había quien dejara que el otro le ganara, en las gradas solo se veía como el balón iba de un lado al otro, o siendo bloqueado a penas se acercaba a la red. Y aunque uno marcara un punto y tomaba ventaja, al final siempre volvían a quedar empatados en menos de un minuto

"_No es tan malo como pensé"_

"_Haber si detienes esto...vaya si lo detuvo"_

"_No me vas a ganar, antes muerto"_

"_Acaso eso es todo lo que tienes"_

"_Veamos de que eres capaz"_

Pensamientos como estos eran los que pasaban por la cabeza de ambos chicos, y el juego termino siendo ganado por Naruto por la diferencia de un punto que logro anotar en los últimos segundos.

Ahora todo se decidiría en el tenis. Sasuke había ganado por mucho en el primer juego, Naruto por un punto en el segundo, y después del beso su rivalidad había crecido en cantidades inimaginables y se notaba a cada saque que hacían.

El primer set fue ganado por Sasuke. El segundo por Naruto. Y el tercero estaba por acabar, Sasuke llevando la ventaja.

Para ese momento las chicas en las gradas ya no solo idolatraban a Sasuke, unas pocas ya comenzaban a idolatrar al rubio también...aunque no eran tantas como las del azabache, el rubio conformaba en saber que le agradaba a algunas chicas "_Algo es algo-ttebayo"_

Ya iban 45-30, y ninguno de los dos cedía, el ritmo del juego era rápido y no dejaban pasar ninguna oportunidad para tratar de anotarle al otro

"_Un punto" "Un punto"_

"_Solo un punto y le gano" "Ahh un punto y me gana-ttebayo"_

"_Hmp, no puedo perder" "No dejare que me ganes"_

Los dos analizaban bien su situación, pero Naruto estaba tan concentrado en ponerle atención a la pelota que nunca noto el lugar a donde Sasuke se había acercado, regreso la pelota y fue demasiado tarde cuando se percato de su error, todo paso en cámara lenta antes sus ojos, desde la sonrisa que Sasuke puso al ver la clara oportunidad hasta la pelota que iba en dirección al otro extremo de donde estaba él, ya que Sasuke le dio a la pelota de tan cerca que la velocidad a la que iba era mayor a las anteriores haciendo que por la distancia no pudiera llegar a detenerla, llevándose consigo la oportunidad de ganar y dejándole solo la triste derrota.

Escucho como todas las fans comenzaban a ovacionar al azabache y se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo, estaba casi cubierto de sudor, agacho la cabeza haciendo que su fleco le cubriera los ojos, había perdido contra Sasuke, eso significaba, que después de todo el azabache era mejor que el...

-**Oei Dobe, levantate-**

**-Deja de molestarme-ttebayo!!-**

**-Hmp, pensé que no eras como los demás, pero veo que estas cortado con la misma tijera, que lastima me das usuratonkachi-** el azabache se volteo y entro a los vestidores dejando al rubio completamente confundido...eso no se lo esperaba..había pensado que el Uchiha lo molestaría lo humillaría o algo así...nunca espero que lo fuera a regañar

Sonó la campana y todos entraron a los vestidores, se levanto del piso y corrió directo a los vestidores donde iba a pedirle una explicación al chico, pero al entrar se sorprendió cuando vio que tanto Sasuke como sus otros 3 amigos ya llevaban puesto el uniforme y salían de ahí, iba a correr detrás de ellos cuando recordó que seguía en la ropa deportiva, se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo saliendo del gimnasio para poder buscarlo, pero fue cuando vio que el Eos de Sasuke ya salía de este

-**Naruto-kun??-**escucho una voz a sus espaldas

**--**

**Ch3l: ok hasta aquí llega el capitulo **

**Naruto: PORK ME GANO EL TEME-TTEBAYO!!**

**Sasuke: Por que soy mejor que tu**

**Naruto: claro que no!!**

**Ch3l: ettoooo velo por el lado bueno Naru, ya tienes fans**

**Naruto: cieeeeeeerto comete eso Sas-uuuke**

**Sasuke: Repiteme eso ¬¬#**

**Naruto: Sas-uuuke**

**Ch3l: chicos no empiezen**

**Sasuke: ahorita mismo te demuestro quien es el uke ¬¬#**

**Ch3l: no pueeeedes Sasuke **

**Sasuke: y se puede saber porque??**

**Ch3l: porque ya se fue señala al espacio donde antes estaba Naruto **

**Sasuke: ARGHHHH NARUTO VEN AQUÍ sale del cuarto**

**Ch3l: bueno ya que Sasuke se ha ido me despido jeje no olviden dejar RR jeje 1001 Naru-chan´s de peluches para el que me deje uno jeje**

**Naruto: Kyyaaaa habiendo mas como yo el mundo será hermoso u**

**Ch3l: con que estabas debajo de la cama ¬u¬**

**Naruto: Hai, que si no me va mal con el teme y no gracias-ttebayo**

**Chel: no seria tan malo ver como te va ¬**

**Naruto: CH3L HENTAI °x°!!**

**Ch3L: como sea kukukuku Sayonara!!**


End file.
